Normal Ninjago
by wizard101
Summary: So this is what my version of Ninjago if there was no ninja no evil, nothing outrageous what so ever. But don't worry maybe I'll add a little twist to the story (hint hint) So our average boys and a few others face high school and there are many surprises to come their way. And I know both lame title and summary. But please read and no flames, like I said there will be a few twists
1. Prologue

**Before we begin the story, I just want to say a few things: There will be a few cracks to the original Ninjago show. And by that I mean the boys won't be ninjas, one is adopted by the other and there is no evil in this story…yet. So without further ado, I present to you my newest, craziest, most ridiculous story!**

It's been a week…

A week since I found out…

My dad…my _real _dad…he…he gave me up…to the Garmadons

_**Flashback**_

_I watched as my mother, Misako, read her book at the kitchen table. I didn't feel very well. I wasn't sick or anything, I was having problems and I couldn't figure them out. I'm too afraid to talk to her about them and what she'd say if I did. Finally I gained enough courage and walked over to her. "Hey, mom?" She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello son. Is there anything you need?" I sat in a chair across from her. "No, it's just…I've been thinking." She raised a brow and marked the book. "Thinking?" "Yeah, about a dream I had last night." "What was your dream about?" I stayed silent at first but then spoke. "I saw this man. He looked very much like me. Same hair and facial features. What was unusual was that he smiled at me and gave me a hug. I didn't know who he was or how he found me, but I hugged him back anyway. My dream ended there." Mom's face paled and she looked away with her hand over her mouth. "Did this man have a cane and cast on his leg?" I nodded, confused. She sighed and sat up straight in her chair. "I think it's time you'd know the truth." "Truth? What truth?" She took my hands in hers. "Sweetie, that man you saw in your dream…he…" Her voice trailed off. "He was your real father." I gasped and my hands ripped from hers. My _real _father?! But how?! "But…but that's not true! Please say it's not true!" I said as tears welled up in my eyes. Mom looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetie. You were but an infant when he gave you to us. We thought if we told you the truth when you grew up, you wouldn't like us anymore and run back to him. Garmadon, Lloyd, and I loved you very much. Lloyd thought of you as an elder brother and loved to have you around. He didn't know what he'd do if you left for your real father. He said he'd probably lock himself in his room and cry himself to sleep every night. That's why we took you in. We wanted another family member." She let a few tears escape her eyes. I stayed silent all the while she was talking. I shed a few tears too. What makes her think I would leave? "I would never leave you guys. Not the best family in the world." With that, we leaned over the table and hugged each other._

_**End of Flashback**_

I wiped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes. After a week, I still didn't believe what she said, but my heart screamed at me to believe it. A thought inside my mind had bugged me for the past few days. What if he never wanted me? What if he never _loved_ me? I've been avoiding everyone for a while now, only to think. I often do my thinking in the room Lloyd and I share. Speaking of the devil, he walked into the room. "There you are! We couldn't find you anywhere. How long have you been in here?" "Fifteen years." Lloyd laughed and sat beside me. "No, really bro. How long?" I sighed. "3 hours." He fell silent for a moment. "You've been thinking about it again?" I nodded and sighed again. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Look bro, don't worry about him. We all know he still loves you. He probably just…couldn't take care of you, that's all. And besides, we don't want you to go back to him…especially me…" I looked at him. A tear had rolled down his face. "I know we aren't brothers by blood but I don't care. I still look at you like the best older brother I've never had. I feel like we really are related. Like we were actually meant to be family!" More tears fell from his eyes and he looked away. I smiled and hugged him. "But I will never leave you. Not now. Not ever." Lloyd hugged me back. "Thanks Cole." "No problem little brother."

"Ok Jay, now connect the red wire to the blue wire." I did what Dr. Julien said and the little robot instantly came to live. It grabbed my finger and shook it. I laughed. "Hi there little buddy, I'm Jay!" Dr. Julien laughed with me as the robot started walking around the kitchen. It's been a month since my parents let me be with Zane and his dad. And it's been fun so far. Dr. Julien teaches me how to make little machines like this one and Zane taught me how to cook as well as him. I love being here!

_**Later…**_

I found Zane in his room sitting on his bed. He looked a bit troubled so I sat beside him. "Hey Zane, why do you look so upset?" He sighed and looked at me. "How did you ever put up with school?" I raised my brow and smiled. "Oh, you know, I handled it pretty well. Ignored the jerks, eyeballed the hotties, aced all my classes, those were good days at school, why?" Zane look down. "I am worried I will not do so well on the first day tomorrow. I don't want everybody to think I am weird and torture me until the end of the year. What if I fail a grade Jay? Or even worse, what if I don't fit in?!" I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Zane! As long as you stick with me, you'll be fine. And Dr. Julien said he will be opening a new Robotics club. We'll have loads of fun with your dad there." With that, he smiled. "Thank you very much for the talk Jay. Now, I feel very confident for the first day of school." I smiled and patted his back. "Any time Zane!"

Nya jumped around screaming how excited she was about school tomorrow. I however, wasn't happy at all about it. School was a big misery for me! There's all the bullies surrounding you in the hallways stealing your lunch money, Popular divas making fun of how you dress and your weight, the cheaters that look over at your paper during a math test, and worst of all, the disgusting, sweaty, smelly dorks sitting beside you in homeroom. I don't see how Nya can be so happy about it. She ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders and practically shook me. "I AM SO GONNA MAKE THE CHEERLEADER'S TEAM!" "Nya calm down! What's so great about school anyway?!" Nya stopped shaking me and stood straight up with a serious look on her face. "What so great about it? The education that you'll learn, the fun clubs that you take part in, and the new friends you'll make! I'm telling you, Kai! You'll love high school! Oh, and maybe you'll finally get a girlfriend, you should at least be happy about that." My face heated up and I crossed my arms. "Shut up! I had one before." "Yeah, but she dumped you HARD!" "Only for some big jerk with a crew cut and deep tan skin. Look at me Nya! This skin is as yellow as the sun! And my hair is way better than a stupid crew cut! IT'S BETTER THAN ANY STYLE IN THE WORLD!" After that, I stormed out our room and went somewhere else to mope over my ex-.

Krystina danced and sang along with the music that was playing. _"I want your love and I want your revenge you and me could write a bad romance!" _ She then heard the door open. "DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN!" She screamed. "Too late I'm already inside." Krystina groaned and turned off the radio. "You like Lady Gaga?" she blushed. "It's not that I'm obsessed with her, it's just her songs just …kinda put me in a good mood." "Kinda, right." Krystina quickly changed the subject. "So, what do you want Zoey?" "I just came to tell you that I got our supplies ready." Krystina raised one of her eye brows. "Supplies? For what?" Zoey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you forgot Krystina." "Forgot what?" "Tomorrow's the first day of high school." Krystina's eyes went wide and grabbed Zoey's hand before she bolted for the door. "OH MY GOSH ZOEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" "I just did! Where are we going?!" "TO THE MALL!" "Why?!" "TO SHOP FOR NEW CLOTHES! WE NEED TO LOOK CUTE FOR THE FIRST DAY!" At an impossible speed, Krystina quickly zipped for the mall with Zoey being dragged behind her. "WHOA! SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE SCRPPING THE HAIR OFF MY-!" She was cut off when she ran smack into a streetlight pole. "I'm sorry Zoey but we need to hurry! The mall's gonna close in an hour! With that, they went inside.

_**Later…**_

Krystina and Zoey left the mall. Krystina carried only two bags while Zoey tried to keep the rest in her arms. "Do we really need all these clothes Krystina?" she said over the mountain she carried. "Yeah, like I said, we need to look cute for the first day. Who knows how many hot guys will be there!" Zoey rolled her eyes. "You can wear all these clothes, but not me. I don't wanna look like those boy-crazy divas! It will ruin my reputation!" "Zo, you don't have a reputation." "…Shut up Tina!"

Abby lay in her bed sleeping soundly as her alarm clock turned to six a.m. and the radio connected to it turned on. "Hey good morning Ninjago! It's now the hour of 6:00 in the big city." Kennedy said as she mimicked the voice of the woman on the weather channel. "The temperature's a bombing seventy-five degrees and it looks like it's gonna be a perfect day to maybe, hey just lay in bed, sleep in," Kennedy changed back to her regular high pitched voice as she pulled out an air-horn from her pocket. "Or simply WORK OUT THAT ARM THAT'S HANGING OVER THE BED! GET UP ABBY!" She blew the air-horn in Abby's face and she instantly woke up with a scream. "What the fudge is wrong with you Kennedy?! You could've blown my ears off!" "Come on you lazy bum! We need to go out now! So put some clothes on your butt and let's go!" Abby groan and got up went to the closet. "Fine, I'm up. But you didn't have to blow an air-horn in my face." "The last time I tried to shake you awake, you never woke up so I'll stick to using this baby." Kennedy tossed the horn in the air and caught it with one hand. "Yeah, but still, little girl." "Hey!" She walked in front of Abby. "Let me tell you something, just because you're taller than me doesn't mean I'm younger than you. And it certainly doesn't me you're the boss of me!" She laughed as she threw a shirt over her tank top. "Whatever you say, Kenny Penny." "Don't call me that, Abigail! And I'm older than you!" "Yeah, by like four months!" "…shut up."

"So remind me why we're going to the mall again." Kennedy and Abby were walking to the mall saw a bunch of people already inside. "School supplies are on sale for 70% off." "Oh Kenny, whenever you see something on sale, you always go for it." "I'm not the only one. We better hurry before the good stuff runs out." They then ran from store to store.

They hurried home after Abby stopped to laugh at a girl who had ran into a streetlight pole. "That was mean Abby!" "But it was funny!" Kennedy sat down and sorted throw the bags. "Look Abby, I got this adorable note book with a kitten on it. What did you get?" Abby show her a note book with Justin Beiber's face on the front and Kennedy raised her brow and tried not to laugh. "Really?" "What? What's wrong with it?" She sighed and shook her head. "Never mined…"

**So you might have noticed a few parts in it that makes completely no sense. Me and my ridiculousness. Well review please! Oh and a special shout out to JesusFreak753 who I am sad to say, had leave this sight and not be back for a while. A moment of silence for her!**

***random moment of silence***

**And done! So review and follow and favorite JesusFreak753!**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Sorry for the long delay! I just needed to get my notes straight and make corrections. Anyway here's chapter two!**

_**The Next Day…**_

**Cole's POV**

Dad drove Lloyd, Uncle Wu, Mom and I to Ninjago High. Ugh…It looks just as wild as I thought it would be. A lot of teens were either running around campus making graffiti all over the walls, beating up other teens, or talking with their boyfriends and girlfriends. I can tell this is going to be a bad year already. Lloyd elbowed me. "Wow Cole! Look at all the hotties! And that guy with a spray-paint bottle! Oh, man he spray-painted 'Derrick was here'! That's hilarious!" I didn't respond to him. I just slumped low in the seat. He frowned. "Come on Cole! Stop looking on the down-side of things. Instead, look on the bright-side. You'll have a chance to sign up for football." I sighed and looked out the window again. He's right. Football is the only thing I'm looking forward to. But nothing else.

Dad parked the car and we all got out. I took a big weft as I looked around campus. It smells like a mixture of sweat, old lunchboxes, gem socks, dry-erase markers, zit cream, and over-used perfume. Another thing I hate about school. Imagine that…

We walked up the steps of the school and before we went in Uncle Wu set things straight. "Now we all know that Garmadon and I are Principle and Vice Principle. That means no bullying, no texting or music in class, no paralyzing the teachers, and especially NO graffiti of the school property." He looked over to a bunch of guys with spray-paint bottles. They were spraying all over the walls. Uncle and dad ran over yelling, "Stop right there! Clean this up right now or you all will be expelled on the first day of school!"

I'm glad it's much calmer inside than outside. I can't deal with all the ruckus going on. As Lloyd and eye went to find our lockers we've gotten a lot of stares from the kids around us. I feel like most of the attention is on me. They were looking at me with amused faces. I really hope they don't get the idea that I'm emo, because I'm not. My locker was number 76. I looked ahead and found it. But that's not all I found. On the front of the locker was the word 'EMO' spray-painted on it in black and all caps. I angrily looked to my right and saw the same guy who made graffiti all over the walls outside. He was silently laughing to himself. When turned my way he laughed even harder and ran away. Another thing I hate. Great…

I walked over to my now ruined locker and put in the combination. When the lock clicked open I pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge! I pulled harder and it still wouldn't open. Finally, I pulled with so much force it flung open. I fell to the floor on my butt as other teens laughed at me. I ignored them and got up and brushed myself off. I looked back to my locker to see that the insides were glued together with gum. Yep, this is going to be the worst year ever.

**Lloyd's POV**

Wow! This is a really cool school! Think of all the pranks I can pull! Yeah, this is going to be a great year. I stopped as I saw Cole trying to pull a big glop of hardened gum from his locker. Laughing, I walked over to him. "So, you're already a target of the pranksters here! When are you going to learn to never draw attention to yourself, Cole?" He glared at me as he kept pulling on the gum. "I could use a little help here, Lloyd!" I laughed some more and helped Cole with the sticky mess.

And after a few minutes it was all gone. "How come I'm always the victim and you're not?" Cole said. "Because I'm not emo, Cole. And I don't blush a lot." On cue, his face turned pink. Cole crossed his arms and looked away. I laughed and turned my head only to stop laughing and blush a dark shade of red. Across from us stood and really hot girl! And I mean SMOKING HOT! She isn't wearing any make up but still! The way her black her fell just above her shoulders, the way her lips curled when she smiled! I sighed. It all fit her just right. Cole ruffled my hair. "Look who's blushing now!" I swatted at his hand and walked to my locker, mumbling swears at him all the way.

_**With Jay, Zane, and Dr. Julien…**_

"Ah, Ninjago High! Looks like a cool school. Hey, that rhymed!" Jay said as he walked up to the building. Zane, looking a bit more chipper, followed Jay and took a look around campus. "Yes, the building is very nice, but I am concerned about the people here." He said as he turned his gaze upon the wild teens. "Well it's the first day. You can expect a lot of wild animals coming from a jungle." "But Jay, why would animals go to school? All of the teaching would be for nothing." "Zane, it's an expression."

They all walked inside the school and Dr. Julien showed them the Robotics club. He got out some keys and opened the door. Inside was a huge room with a bunch of tables holding small funny-looking gadgets and gizmos, a row of computers, and drawings of little machines pined to the walls. Jay and Zane stared in awe with their mouths a gap. "Wow! This is so cool! You teach in here?" Dr. Julien chuckled. "Of course! All my students last year loved it here. I've been teaching for thirty-five years and this old machine is still full of gasoline!" He said proudly as he pointed to himself. Both Zane and Jay laughed at the elder.

**Jay's POV**

As Zane and I went to our lockers I scanned over the Bell Schedule. "So we both have Mrs. Garmadon for homeroom. She teaches history…dang it." "That is excellent. I've always enjoyed history." "I've always HATED it! You basically have to sit in your desk copying pointless notes on paper. And then you have to sit through a very long, lame movie that concerns the Great Depression. And then take a big fat test and get an 'F' on it." "You will learn to get used to it." "Yeah right…" I found my locker and put my text books inside. When I turned around I couldn't believe my eyes! Stand across from me was this gorgeous girl! The black bob made her face stand out so beautifully. The red lipstick made her lips look so kissable; I could just kiss her right now! Well, I don't even know her but it would be worth the punch I'd get if I did! Her body was thin but her chest…OH GOD HER CHEST! "I sense lust in you, brother." Zane said as he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. I groaned and shoved him in the shoulder. "Go find your locker, you walking bag of bolts!" He walked off laughing as he did. I went back to studying the girl. She was talking to a guy…but lucky for me they looked exactly alike so that must be her brother. I heard something about her being in Mrs. Garmadon's homeroom. Well, looks like history won't be so bad after all!

**Normal POV**

Zane found his locker and open it just for it to be shut again. He raised an eyebrow confused and looked to his right and saw three guys staring at him with smirks that slightly frightened him a little. "Well, well, well! What do we have here? New bate?" The first guy said. Zane looked at him. "I am not bate. I am Zane." The guy laughed loudly and turned to his partners. "Ha! Get a load of this dude! What a chump!" He turned back to Zane. "Well 'Zane', Call me Math. And I want you to know something." "And what might that be?" "I'm the popular guy around here. So don't get in my way or else I'll have to let out my bad side." Zane showed a bit more fear this time. "I'll make sure I don't." Math smirked. "Good, now you got money?" "Y-yes, why?" "I need it for my lunch." Zane backs up. "I'm sorry but I need it for my own reasons." The two other guys grab him to keep him from escaping. Math stepped closer. "Now, now. Let's not make thing hard for you Zane. Whatever Math wants, Math gets." "Mathew!" Jay suddenly appeared around the corner. Math whirled around. "Jay! Long time no see!" He walked over to Jay. "Still as short as ever, I see." He rolled his eyes. "I've had my growth spurt. I see you're still the snarky one, Mathew." **A/N: Yeah, snarky is a real word. Look it up.** Math shakes his head. "You still call me by my real name." "Alright enough talk about memories. How about you leave my brother alone and we'll forget whatever he did to you." Math motioned for his partners to let Zane go. "You're no fun Jay but fine. Come on guys, we'll fine some other kid to punch." And with that, they were off. Jay turned to Zane and repeated what he said the other day. "As long as you stick with me, you'll be fine." "Thank you brother." He patted his back. "No problem brother."

_**With Kai and Nya…**_

Nya looked around excitedly as she and Kai walked down the hall. Kai had his hands deep in his pockets with a look of annoyance on his face. Their aunt and uncle drove them over to the school and said they'd wish them a good first day. But Kai already knew that this day would be terrible. He could almost just sense what's going to happen. Like Nya shaking him again. "OH MY GOD KAI! THIS IS SO EXCITEING! THINK OF ALL THE NEW FRIENDS WE'LL MAKE AND-!" Kai covered her mouth. "For the last time Nya! Calm down!" He whispered/yelled. "You're drawing unwanted attention!" Kai was right. Most of the teens in the hall way were staring at them with either amused or annoyed faces. "Try to stay cool ok? I don't want anyone to start bullying you." Nya smiled under his hand and nodded. He removed it. "Good, now let's go over our Bell Schedule." Kai said as he took out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket.

As they went over the schedule a girl had passed by them and Kai stared after the girl with his cheeks tinted pink. Nya looked at him then to the direction he was staring. She quickly caught on and giggled. Kai looked back at her. "What's so funny?" "See? I told you you'll find someone else!" "Shut up! Here, you finish the schedule. I'll be back." He said as ran his hand throw his hair and followed the girl.

_**With Krystina and Zoey…**_

Krystina stepped inside the school wearing all purple. She wore a lavender head band, purple ear rings and bracelets, a lavender shirt that said, 'Purple is my favorite color!', a purple skirt and flats. "HURRY UP ZOEY!" she shouted. "I don't want to come out! I look ridiculous!" "YOU LOOK FINE! GET OUT OF THAT BUSH!" With a sigh, Zoey poked her head out of the bush. The coast is clear. Then she zipped out of the bush and into the building as fast as she could. She stood behind Krystina like a frightened puppy. She rolled her eyes and stepped to the side. "Zoey stop being such a coward!" Zoey went back behind her. "But you put too much on me!" Her blonde hair was put in a high pony tail, she wore a rainbow striped top, tight jeans and flats. Her face was plastered with makeup. Krystina practically made her look like a clown. "You could've at least left my face alone!" Krystina groaned and wiped the blush of her face. "There, the rest stays."

Krystina walked down the hall with Zoey close behind. A little too close that is. "Zoey seriously! **You. Look. Fine.**" "But Krystina!" She grabbed Zoey by the arm and pulled her beside her. She looked around and no one was staring. "Look, see? No one is looking at you. They could not even care less about you. So why don't you drop this stupid act and stay cool?" She said with a flip of her brown hair. Zoey sighed and did what she was told.

Zoey took in the school's hall ways as her and Krystina walked. Nobody was really looking at her so she at least was happy about that. But all the noises and rough-housing frightened her. She had been to schools with a lot of trouble makers, but not a school like this! She was lost in her own thoughts when she bumped into someone. Her books went everywhere. "I'm sorry," she said as she picked one of them up. Before she could say anything else, her mouth clamped shut. Staring back at her was a teen with icy blue eyes and blonde gravity-defying hair. "No, my apologies. I wasn't paying attention. Let me help you." He picked up the rest of her books. Krystina stared in amusement then quickly walked off to her locker. "T-thank you…umm." "Zane," "Oh, well my name is Zoey. Nice to meet you Zane." She shook hands with him. She mentally sighed in relief that he didn't notice the makeup on her face. "Who do you have for homeroom?" Zane asked curiously. "Mrs. Garmadon," Zoey said shyly. Zane grinned. "Really? I have her too." She looked up at him. "Cool well, I guess I'll see you there?" Zane nodded. "Yes, good bye Zoey." He said as he walked off. Zoey sighed as she stared after him. When he disappeared around the corner, she looked around. "Krystina?"

Krystina walked to her locker. Before she could reach it, a teen with spiky hair stepped in front of her. "Hey there," He said. Krystina took a step back raising her brow. "Um…hi?" "The name's Kai. And I couldn't help but notice you're pretty brown hair." She glared at Kai. "Yeah…excuse me. I need to get to my locker. Krystina walked around him and opened the locker. Kai leaned against the other ones beside her. "So what's your name?" "Krystina." "That's pretty, well I'm Kai." "You already told me your name." Kai froze, a blush creeping upon his face. "I did? Well…" Kai turned his head only to see that Krystina was gone. But Kai only grinned. "She digs me."

_**With Abby and Kennedy…**_

Abby walked into the building laughing her head off. Kennedy had just been smack cammed by a guy with shaving cream and a camera. She slowly walked inside with the shaving cream on the side of her face. "That was not funny Abby! That guy might post that video one YouTube and then I'll be known as the girl who uses shaving cream!" Abby wiped it off Kennedy's cheek still laughing. "You looked like Santa Clause without part of his beard! That was hilarious!" She groaned and walked away. "Hey! Kennedy you've got to admit it was!" Abby exclaimed as she followed her.

Kennedy stared at Abby as she stared at a boy reading a paper. "Abby?" She didn't answer. Her attention was locked on the boy across from them. "Abby!" Kennedy waved her hand in front of her face. She didn't react to that. "…Abigail!" At that, Abby instantly converted her attention to her. "I told you not to call me that!" Kennedy smiled. If you ever wanted to get Abby's attention, you should call her by her real name. "You've been staring at that guy for like five minutes! Are you in love with him? Do you want to talk to him?" She crossed her arms. "No! I wasn't looking at him! I was looking at the wall." "Yeah, right!" Kennedy laughed. They were startled by a loud chiming bell. Everyone in the halls headed for homeroom. Abby sighed in relief. "Saved by the bell…"

_**In Homeroom…**_

And so, everyone made it to their homerooms. And it turns out that our main crew all had the same teacher.

"Good morning students. I am Mrs. Garmadon." Misako said as she wrote her name on the chalk board. "I know some of you are familiar with my husband, Vice Principal Montgomery Garmadon. And my two sons Cole and Lloyd Garmadon. Raise your hands." Lloyd raised his hand with a proud look on his face but Cole rose his looking a bit annoyed. "Sense it's the first day the teachers will let any kind of trouble go unless it's major like food-fights in the cafeteria or graffiti on school property, but take note that tomorrow will be different. Now you may choose your seats." All of the teens scrambled to a desk. Cole chose to sit in the very back, along with Kai, Krystina and Abby. The two girls sat on either side of Cole. Kai sat next to Krystina. This made her want to scowl, but she luckily held it in. Seeing that all the seats in the very back were taken, Zoey sighed and looked around. She saw a waving hand in the corner of her eye. Zoey turned towards Zane. He was in the second to last row and was waving her over to the seat next to him. Zoey half wanted this and half didn't. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of him but she sat in the seat anyway. Zane wanted her to sit beside him because he wanted to make a new friend. Jay sat beside Nya, who was in the very front row. He stared at her and she turned her head and stared back at him. They both blushed and looked away from each other. Kennedy sat in the front followed by Lloyd. When he sat, he carefully scooted his desk closer to her. Kennedy raised her eye brow and turned to see Lloyd's desk was dangerously close to her. She mental sighed. Today was going to be a long first day.

**Sorry, but I'll have to stop here. I was gonna do more for this chapter, but I got really tired and lazy and decided to put it on the next chapter. But at least I made it longer than the first! You guys should be happy about that. And there's one thing I forgot to mention. Jesusfreak753 was supposed to be the original author for this story. But then came the time she had to leave and she asked me to make it. I thought you guys should know that so you can thank her for the brilliant topic. You can expect another chapter in a long while unfortunately. JF753 and I have a lot to discuss about the story so goodbye my lovely people!**


End file.
